Napkin rings have been used to display ornamental designs in the past. Their functionality has normally been restricted by the space of the ring. The object of this invention is to provide a stable ornamental display that can hold business cards or any other type of cards, while allowing an ornamental display to be housed within a receptacle of the napkin ring. This invention further allows the ornamental display to be a fresh flower that can be placed within a receptacle.